The Unmasked One
by SuperMetroidPrime
Summary: When Link is prompted to draw the Master Sword from its pedestal by Navi, when Samus is encouraged to unearth the Omega Cannon, and when Pit is given the most powerful bow, they realize their greatest power's summoning is no coincidence. They know something isn't right. They begin to warn the others of an everlasting intelligence that is masked as one of the so-called "Smashers"
1. The Dreams

**It's been awhile since my last fic, and I've been REALLY exited for the new Super Smash Bros for WIIU and 3ds. So as tribute, I've made something new for you all! Enjoy!:)**

"Hey! Listen!"

"Uuggghh"

Link's muscles were still heavy with drowsiness, but Navi's pestering newsflash managed to keep him awake. Unfortunately.

"I've got some news!" She claims, fluttering around Link's bed. Coming to think of it, Link wondered how she could talk in the first place.

"Not another absurd mission. I hope." Link answered, rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes as he sat up in his bed. It was still early in the morning And He had waken previously in the night, thankfully not by Navi.

"No. But I've been feeling a little uneasy about this Smash Mansion lately. There's just- something's not right." She said. Link rolled his eyes. Navi had been on edge for months now about everything related to Smash. It seems that she'd been obsessing over it in her mind. Like everything else this past month, it had been starting to get on his nerves.

"Nothing is wrong. We've all lived here for years without any harm. Why would it start now?" He asked boredly, swinging his feet to the floor and grabbing his green tunic off of his dresser. He slips it on carefully, and stares longingly at his bow. It was a well-known rule of the Smash Mansion that weapons were prohibited in its halls. Severe consequences suffered of those who carried them. Master Hand had bluntly restated over and over that there was no need for lasers and swords or spells. Unless, of course, there was a tournament in progress. But Link contradicts Master Hand's beliefs. What if something dire had happened?

Link opens his bedroom door, being convineintly oblivious to Navi's rant of doom expectations. He steps out carefully, looking to his right only to see Samus walking toward him. Puzzled, Link stared at her in wonder. It was so early, what was she doing up?

"I. Am. Going..." She begins to poke Link's chest, annoyed. "TO MELT THAT FAIRY!"

"What-" Link begins. But Samus' temper was already lit ablaze. And for a mere 7-word conversation, she already seemed pissed off.

"THAT BITCH WOKE ME UP WITH HER 'HEY! LISTEN!' BULLSHIT AGAIN! FOR WEEKS I HAVE DELT WITH IT!" Samus shouts, far beyond heated. Her breaths are squeezed tightly together in a short period of time. She heaves them with enraged effort. Link himself begins to wonder how she heard the fairy in the first place. He knea Navi was loud, but...

"Shh! You'll wake the whole smash roster!" Link whispers. Her response is a repulsive glare.

"Just shut her up. Before I do it myself." She snaps, turning and heading toward the Great Hall.

"Well, someone's on her monthly..." Link mutters. Only then did he realize his mistake. Samus stops dead in her tracks, turning to Link menacingly.

"What!" She barked. Quickly approaching Link's position. Her eyes had reflected an abundanice of fury.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Link sweats, his eyes wide in apprehension. Samus grunts in displeasure. And the next thing Link knew was that Samus' arm had pinned him to the wall With a thud.

"Eh?! What's all this noise?" Ike asks, standing in his doorway across the hall. He notices Samus' arm to Link's throat. He dashes at them, holding her at bay. "What's going on?!"

"Link's damned fairy has been waking me up for months! And I'm sick of it!" Samus exclaims with disquiet. Her eyes lock on his.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Link yells. "But don't assault me for it!" Samus sighs and releases him. Her gaze goes to Link.

"Right. Sorry." She apologizes hastily. "I've just- been a little on-edge lately." Her voice trails off.

"About what?" Ike asks intently.

"That's the problem." Samus sighs. "I don't know." She shakes her head. The nearby air is suddenly injected with unknown shadow. Samus turns and finds that Link's bedroom door is still wide open and is oddly projecting yellow light into the hallway. Samus stares at it, only to see Navi flutter out, leaving a pinch of magical fairy Tinker Bell dust behind her. Navi passes the dozens of doors that lead up to the trio's position, like an extremely annoying creature stalling it's prey.

"Hey! Listen!" She squeaks. Dread falls over the the group like a curtain.

"AGGGHHH!" The three yell in unison. Samus smacked her head against the hall walls. Link face-palmed dreadfully and Ike sighed and shut his eyes tightly as if the fairy's words caused him physical pain.

Samus peels her forehead from the wall, shakes it slowly, and turns to Link. She gives him an assuring look and nods. Link pulls out a small receptacle that could fit a baseball inside. He unscrews the lid and places it in his other hand, slowly beginning to stalk the fairy. He continues to shadow Navi stealthily, being careful of his movement.

"Hey, I've been thinking-" she begins

Just as she was above the base of the jar, Link snapped the lid back and secured it quickly. Relief crosses him. Navi quickly forces herself upward, pushing at the lid. But Link had clamped it closed tightly. He holds the contained fairy high above his head triumphantly with his right hand.

(LoZ item acquisition fanfare plays and text appears in front of Link)

**Congratulations! You've caught: an annoying fairy!**

"Holy Saint Elemine! Thank goodness that's over." Ike says, relieved. He stares at Navi, whom continues to ram herself against the unscathed glass of the jar.

"Hey!" She exclaims with displeasure. Samus laughs a little, approaching the container and poking at it.

"I think we should all get some more sleep. It's not even time for the morning announcements yet." Ike suggests. Link and Samus both nod, wave, and begin to head back to their respective rooms. Just after she arrives, Samus performs the epically-dramatic backflop onto her bed. 'Thank Zebes I don't have a roommate.' She thinks. Most of the veteran fighters were not forced to room with anyone else. But some had allowed newer Smashers to room with them. Like Kirby, whom was rooming with Jigglypuff. For Samus, one adorable pink spherical puff would suffice in her life. She stares at the ceiling, wondering how much sleep she could've gotten if that wretched flying blue ping-pong ball hadn't waken her up. She falls asleep sooner than expected however, and dreams corrupt her mind.

The Ultimate Power. The strongest weapon ever carved into Samus' memory, was right before her eyes. She knew its power lay far beyond that of destruction. But of Corruption. Greed. Selfishness. Power. All of it crawling into the possessor's mind. Depriving them of common sense until the brink of senile. She knew the consequences of owning it, but knew the benefits just the same. Samus touches her hand to the medium-sized diamond that housed this amazing power. It was odd that something so _beautiful_ could shelter such a _terrible_ thing.

Without another moment's hesitation, the amethyst diamond began to radiate violet light. In a flash of mist, it disappeared. In its place however, was the item form of the Omega Cannon.

"ROOAAAAARRRR!" Gorea shrieks, having found the hole Samus had dissipated into. The orange orb of fire that was its chest lit the cavern well, allowing Samus to find the it began to throw projectiles at her. Specifically, Trocras. Sidestepping a cluster of them, she began to climb the spiral-shaped land that outlined the edges of the hole she'd plummeted. Gorea had been relentless with his Trocra-throwing with force as well as aim. Only one had cost 20 units if energy.

Looking up, Samus realized that there was just enough of elevated land to activate the speed booster, which would certainly help with the pesky projectiles. She began to sprint, recognizing the familiar feel of pressure developing rapidly on her back. She doubles her original speed and now begins to hear the the charge of the boost. Just a little more...

Now.

All of the said pressure growing in Samus' internally built jet pack had exploded violently, rocketing her forward. The Cobalt energy surrounding her turned her into a shining bullet, flying through anything that stood in her wake. Wait, she thought. Samus stared upward, only to see the fiery orb that was Gorea's chest, it's oddly-shaped body curving around and behind the orange sphere. It's head sitting atop the large, broad, mass that was its shoulders. She skidded to a halt, waiting for energy to charge in her jetpack.

Without a moment's notice, Samus skyrocketed, becoming a human(ish) doom firework of blue energy. Before the force ha hit Gorea, however, Samus began rip his armor to shreds with the Omega Cannon. Then, spelling his fatality with the ever-famous Shinespark

* * *

><p>"What is the meaning of all this?" Link asks, trudging through the clearing in the midst of the woods. His fairy comrade flying close to his ear.<p>

"Just do as I say..." Navi suggests. Link knew she meant well, but they way she said things sometimes made him think otherwise. This was one of those moments. Her words reflected good, but her tone depicted impatience.

"You're starting to sound like Midna." Link sighs, continuing through the glade.

"And _what_ is that supposed to mean?" Link directs his attention to the silhouette of him on the grass, where the familiar voice had originated. The shadow crossed its arms in frustration, but if one were to look at Link, they would see he was not doing the same. Instead of focusing on answering the question, Link's gaze draws to a blinding glint to his right. As the sun's light allows him to see again, his eyes widen. Could this really be...?

The all-to-familiar stone pedestal, the cobalt and violet handle... It couldn't be. But as Link approached, the last bit if doubt in his mind was extinguished. The ricasso resembling navy blue bat's wigs. The Triforce engraved by its handle. It had to be.

_The Master Sword._

"What-?" The word escaped from Link before he could halt it. He takes several more steps forward, until he is finally close enough to see its immense detail. A force unknown to him pushes his hand forward, causing it to fall onto the cool woven material that formed the grip of its handle. Almost immediately, the Triforce on his left hand begins to glow vibrantly, he wraps his fingers around the grip firmly. His right hand securing the sword under his left, he gives a gentle pull. For others, nothing would budge it, as the sword itself recognized who it wanted its master to be. Someone who has faced immense and endless trials of courage, perseverance, and character. This description fit Link's bill all to well. Almost nothing could match its power. Not even the evil king himself, Gannondorf.

A blinding golden light obscures the majority of his field of vision, but he feels the weight of his mighty weapon in his hand. Link makes a jabbing motion at the air above him, as the light on his hand and the sword recede. Something, or rather someone, had wanted him to do this. There was no way he stumbled upon the Sword by chance. It would be too coincidental. But it was his now. Unlike what Link was anticipating however, he would be forced to use it sooner rather than later.

* * *

><p>"You called, Lady Palutena?" Pit asks, kneeling on the cold white marble floor of the floating palace Near Skyworld. His reflection is vibrant in the glass-like marble.<p>

"Yes, Pit. And I need your sharpest attention." The green-haired goddess emerges from the dark corners into Pit's visibility. The angel frowns.

"I'm not going back into Hades' body!" He exclaims, recalling the memories of being trapped in the god's heart. He remembers corroding it's darkness with his ever-powerful light.

"No. But I sense something inconsistent in your vicinity. Something isn't right in the mansion, Pit." Palutena warns.

"Nothing I can't handle!" The angel exclaims buoyantly. Pit stands and brings up his fist enthusiastically. The goddess looked displeased. Pit is fearless and good-hearted, but also immature and reckless sometimes. Palutena knew that. And she knew that Pit alone couldn't handle this. Whatever it was, she knew it was strong and stable.

"Pit, listen to me. I know this is bigger than you. And it's growing. Fast. You're going to need help." Palutena raises her arms almost to the ceiling of the Palace in the Sky. Light pours over her hands and forms the silhouette of his signature bow. Yellow light explodes into Pit's field of view, blinding him for a few moments. As it dissipates, Palutena lowers her arms, the Palutena Bow secured in her hands. She offers it to Pit, her arms extended. "Please. Take this and warn the others. Go." Pit takes the bow, nods and turns As he begins to sprint out of the marble palace. He stoops at the edge of the marble, his back facing the whipping winds of the Skies. Pit shuts his eyes gently as he falls into the howling gusts of Skyworld.

* * *

><p>Samus wakes with a gasp, and a hunger for air. She sits bolt upright, heaving large breaths. A violet glint coming from her dresser catches her interest. She turns to it, her eyes widen.<p>

"What!?" She whispers. "No. That's not possible." But there it was. The medium-sized violet prism that housed the Ultimate Power. The Omega Cannon. "How-?" Perhaps this wasn't the most urgent question. "Why-?"

* * *

><p>Link, having been woken abruptly, sits up with a gasp. Another night without sufficient sleep. He shakes his head partly in dismay and partially in sleepiness. He notices a shining silver glint of metal on his desk. A long, double-edged sharp, pointed piece of metal With the ever-present Triforce engraved into it. The cobalt handle and woven grip. The Master Sword. "How...?" He asks drowsily, trying to convince himself he was still dreaming.<p>

* * *

><p>Pit had also waken Very suddenly.<p>

"AHH! KOMAYTO APOCOLYPSE!" The gaurdian angel screeches as his mind leaps into "start mode", completely skipping the usual "oh shit I've got to wake up" mode. Pit's mornings were almost always slow, as all he wanted to do was go back to the bed he was longing for. "Wait, I don't remember dreaming about Komaytos..." He mutters, then shruggs. But something capturdd his attention. Light. Golden light shines vibrantly, originating from his work area. He stands drowsily, approaching his desk.

_Palutena's Bow_.

* * *

><p><strong>Link, running out of ideas, tries to push open the towering vibrant stone wall. <strong>

**Link: It won't open! **

**Navi: Maybe you should _try force!_**


	2. The Warning

Pit couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. He wraps his fingers around the handle grip as the blinding light subsides. Two glowing bracelets that resembled halos appear on his right hand. Pit knew that his dream wasnt real. But some component of it HAD to be, otherwise Palutena's Bow wouldn't be in his hands. He remembered that Palutena wanted to warn the other smashers about something, so she gave the most powerful weapon she could craft to him. And here it was in his hand. He had to warn them.

His wings spread wide as he stands. Pit knew that this was just the beginning of the terrors that he would encounter in the future. But every beginning has an end.

Both Link and Samus had their heads resting upon the marble tables at breakfast. Link had been snoring exceptionally loud, and had been told to 'shut it' several times by different smashers. They seemed to disregard the fact that his dreams predict the future. Samus, however, had been sleeping rather peacefully. But when poked by Snake, she groaned noisily, mumbled something about a 'Zebesian lollipop' and went back to sleep.

"I don't think a nuke could wake those two." Snake said to Pit, sitting across from him. But Pit merely looked up at him curiously, his mouth full of cinnamon rolls. Snake shakes his head.

After breakfast, Pit sifted through the crowds in the endless hallways of the mansion, in search for The Hunter and Hero of Time. Not surprisingly, he finds them standing outside Link's door, chatting drowsily. They seemed to look as though they were still half asleep. As Pit draws nearer, the conversation Link and Samus are undergoing becomes more concise.

"-Up...Master...desk...sight!" Link exclaims. He sounded shocked. The Huntress listens intently, or at the very least, tries to. Obvious that the drowsiness has overtaken her. Link shakes his head. "I live...world of magic...this...normal." Pit continues to stalk closer to them, intrigued by the conversation.

"Especially weird. One moment I was acquiring the Omega Cannon, next I wake and it's right in front of me." Samus claims, shaking her head in confusion. Pit was beginning to test his luck by inching closer. He stood in a nearby group of people, far away enough not to be noticed, but close enough to hear. He pulls out of the group to get the best quality information.

"This can't be a coincidence." Link mutters.

"Well, Captain Obvious, what do you think it means?" Samus snaps with a playful laugh. She smiles.

"Were going to have to find out."

Pit, in attempt to listen clearly, casually walks by, only to be stopped by Samus.

"What do you want, Angel Boy?" She asks sternly.

"Huh?" He responds.

"What. Do you. Want?"

"Uhm..." Pit replies. Busted.

"You need something, don't you?" Samus claims, narrowing her eyes.

"Err..."

"Samus, lay off the kid. He's only been here a year." Link intervenes.

"He needs something from us. I saw him inching toward us. He was listening." She says. "Obviously for a reason."

"Maybe he was just walking past, like a normal person?" Link suggests. But his words were ignored. It didn't seem to strike him that no one here was normal. They all had some sort of enhancement on their bodies, whether it be magic, like Zelda, mechanical, like Samus; or something purely unexplainable. Like Captain Falcon's: "FALCON PAUNCH!"

"What do you need, kid?" The Huntress asks lightly.

Now was as good of a time as any. The two mascots of Smash were right in front of him. "Lady Palutena told me to warn you. Something's coming. Something terrible. And apparently it's disguised as one of us. She gave her most powerful weapon!" Pit exclaims.

"Navi told me something wasn't right. Now Palutena?" Link shakes his head. "Is it a odd that we all have our best weapons?"

"I think not." Samus answers. "But first I think we need-" She was quickly interrupted by a violent shake of the mansion. Several portraits of tournament-victorious smashers had fallen. Samus turns toward what she thought was the source. Windows began to develop rifts as they threatened to shatter. Smashers scramble into their dorms for safety as the quiet shake succeeded to a rumble. Samus knew that Pit's room was too far for him to walk to safely. Instead, she protects him, her arms and back acting as a shield. An enormous black silhouette passes over the light illuminating the mansion. Link stares at it, attempting to decrypt the thing it belonged to as he sidestepped falling debris. He only managed to make out that this ponderous thing had two very large wings.

"GET DOWN!" The huntress yells. Nobody thought twice over this command. All of the smashers had fallen to the ground, their hands protecting their heads. Though, in Zelda's case, it was magic, protecting multiple people. Samus cringes in pain as multiple objects shatter on her back. 'Thank Zebes I'm not wearing my suit' she thought. 'Otherwise all of my upgrades would've disappeared!' The massive rumbling of the mansion had stopped, which only made everybody more nervous and tense. Rainbows do come after hurricanes, but no one was entirely sure this storm was over yet.

A shrill, cutting screech splits the air. This was only, however, a forewarning. A plume of flames and pressure cause a large section of the hallway to collapse, conveniently obstructing the exit to the great hall. Pit tried to get a closer look of what caused the structure to compromise, but Samus stopped him.

"Stay here." Was all she said. Another mass of flame blew apart the exterior of the hall, letting daylight pour inside. Samus shielded her eyes. As her vision returned, she could see dark, leathery wings that outlined the metal of armour. The huge wings beat almost silently in the wind as the creatures face became visible. Red eyes. Harpoon tail. Mechanical enhancements. It only fit one bill.

"Ridley?!"


End file.
